Final Destination: It's Not Over Yet
by angie2282
Summary: Sequel to Final Destination: Dance Dance! They all thought they had beat Death and they had. Death isn't after anyone else anymore-he's after them. Wendy, Kevin, and the other survivors have been thrown in Death's path again and this time it's personal.
1. Read Please!

Wow that sure didn't take long! I was just driving to the Keys and got this idea for a new Final Destination story. It won't be a create your own character story but it will be a continuation of my other two stories; Final Destination: The Doomed Cruise and Final Destination: Dance, Dance, Dance. So yeah it's kind of like a sequel. I wasn't planning on making a sequel but hey you don't plan life! But most definetly this is most likely the last of my Final Destination Series. I'll write more but it won't be a sequel to any of these. Anyways. in this story there won't be a death in virtually every chapter like in my previous stories but i'm sure there will be some deaths.

Here are the characters that will be appearing in the story:

Wendy

Kevin

Adie

Freddy

Nicki

Miles

Also, lots of fan favorite characters from other of my stories and from the actual movies will also be appearing in my story alot. So please read and review!! Oh and lastly i requested some more characters to put in the character categories for Final Destination. Hopefully, they'll be up soon. I requested every character from all the movies except Final Destination 4 because i forget their names. Thanks for reading!


	2. Spirit's Warnings

Wendy wrapped the elderly woman's arm and her professor nodded approvingly. She had graduated from Yale months ago and had just started medical school. She went back to her seat and the next student got up.

As she sat in the back, Ashley and Ashlyn appeared next to her.

"Ugh god you're still on this medical kick? Why don't you try and be a model?" Ashley suggested with a disgusted look at the next patient; a man who's arm had to be stitched.

"Or an actress? This way you don't get blood all over yourself everyday or nasty skin diseases." Ashlyn added.

Wendy smirked but kept her eyes on the front of the class. Instead she decided to talk to them telepathically. This way she didn't look like a freak who was talking to herself.

_Because I like medicine. It's fun for me. Besides, being a model or an actress really isn't my forte. _

Ashley and Ashlyn crossed their legs and scoffed.

Wendy resisted a laugh. Ever since she had released them and everyone else who had been in a Death-related accident, they had all began appearing to her as spirits. Adie saw them too though, not as much because her telepathic powers weren't as strong as Wendy's. The problem was that no one else could see them so if she talked to them aloud it would seem as if she was talking to herself. But eventually she had gotten the hang of talking telepathically thanks to some help from Bludworth.

The bell rang and announced the end of the class.

"Well see you later Wen." Ashley and Ashlyn said simultaneously before they disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Wendy picked up her things and checked her wrist-watch.

It was 3:40. Kevin wouldn't be coming home from the police station until 5:00 so she had to go home and take care of their baby, Jason until he got home.

She began contemplating what crappy excuse of food she would make today as she opened her car. A hand tapped her shoulder and she spun around frantically. When she saw that it was Ian McKinley she let out a sigh of relief. Even though she had cheated Death and had nothing to worry about, she was still a control freak.

She turned back to her car and mumbled, "What do you want, McKinley?"

She could tell that he was probably rolling his eyes right about now.

"It's not like I want to be here, Wendy."

She reluctantly turned to look at him. "I thought you guys came here on your own free will." She countered.

He looked away embarrassedly. "Erin was supposed to come. But apparently she thought it was better for me to come because _we_ have some unresolved issues." He admitted.

Wendy agreed with Erin in a way. Out of all the spirits that had visited her, Ian's was always the most reluctant. She knew it had something to do with the fact that he hated her intensely since that day at the hardware store. But you would've thought that he would've gotten over that by now. But you've never met Ian McKinley.

"What do you mean she was 'supposed' to come? Do you have something tell me?"

Ian opened his mouth to answer but Wendy noticed that she was being watched by a few students. "Get in the car." She muttered.

Without looking at him again, she slipped into the front seat of her car and started it up.

Sure enough, Ian appeared in the passenger's seat next to her.

Wendy hit the accelerator and drove away. "You were saying?" she urged him.

"There's something that we all have to tell you. You know that you released us from Death's grip and that it's all over now right?" he clarified.

Wendy nodded and made a turn on the following street.

"Well that's what we thought," he continued. "But recently we've all been getting this…feeling. A uh _-Deathly _feeling if you get what I mean."

Wendy shot Ian a questioning look.

He sighed. "Look I can't tell you everything. Something is stopping me from doing so. All I can tell you is that it's not over. It's not over for you or the other survivors."

Wendy's heart stopped. This was her biggest fear. "W-what do you mean?" she stammered.

Ian gave her a pained look. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

Wendy took her eyes off the road and stared at Ian. "Why not?"

"I already told you that something is stopping me."

"What is?"

"I can't tell you that either."

"Then what the hell can you tell me, Ian?"

"Nothing much. I'm sorry."

Wendy could sense that he was about to leave.

Then he spontaneously stopped.

"Be careful." He warned her. Then he vanished.

Wendy's heart was still racing in fear. She turned her attention to the road with a shiver. Suddenly, she lost control of the wheel as it began to move by itself! Wendy gripped the wheel tightly and tried to steer the wheel but it wouldn't shift.

"Damn it!" she cried out in frustration.

Knowing what was going to happen next, Wendy let go of the steering wheel and moved to her car door in an attempt to jump out of the doomed car. The door was locked. Wendy tried it again and again but like the wheel it wouldn't budge. She looked at the road and saw that she was nearing a pick-up truck. Wendy screamed as her car collided with the massive truck.

Author's Note: There's the first chapter for you and what do you know it ends with a cliffhanger! I know it was short but the other chapters that follow will be longer I promise! Also more characters that have died in other stories and movies will appear in the next story as well. If you have a request as to what characters you want to make an appearance leave a review stating the character and I'll try and put them in the story as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and as usual please review!


	3. Realization

Adie pulled her orange-red hair back into a ponytail and stuffed the ice cream tub into the microwave. It had frozen a few days ago and was too hard and cold for her to eat.

She felt something on her leg and scoffed as she saw that it was her roommate's gross sweatshirt that most likely hadn't been washed in weeks. She kicked the sweatshirt aside and sat down on her desk. She checked the local news webpage and saw that there were no strange accidents reported. She smiled in relief. She kept expecting there to be some huge accident but it looks as if that wasn't the case anymore. They had beaten Death. Or so they thought.

"Hey Adie. Long time no see." A voice said from behind her.

Adie turned expectantly to see Rory Peters. He was wearing baggy clothing and a crooked grin.

"Uh hi, Rory. What are you doing here?" she asked awkwardly. She still wasn't used to talking to dead people.

Rory reached inside his pocket and took out a joint. Then he looked up at her. "Do you mind?"

Adie shook her head while he lit his cigarette. He blew it once then leaned back against the wall.

"I didn't know dead people could smoke." Adie remarked slyly.

Rory smiled at her sarcastically. "Very funny. There are loads of things we can do. I could push Lindsay Lohan off a cliff and not give a damn." He retorted.

Adie snickered as she logged off her laptop.

"So, you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, that." Rory hesitated. He inhaled the smoke of his cigarette and met Adie's eyes.

"Wendy is in trouble."

Adie flinched.

"What's wrong with her?" she questioned immediately.

"Can't say. But I can tell you that you have to get over to that Medical School of hers like now."

Adie asked no further questions and quickly got to her feet and grabbed her car keys. Rory just watched, lazily. She remembered that he was still there and turned to him.

"Thanks." She told him with a sincere smile.

Rory shrugged. "Eh it's my job, kiddo. By the way, your ice cream is ready." As soon as he vanished, the microwave dinged.

*** Adie parked the car rapidly and jumped out. Her eyes scanned the area for any sign of Wendy but found none. The campus was full of medical students who were ready to go home after a long day. Adie punched Wendy's number on her cell phone but automatically got her voicemail; her phone was turned off. Disgruntled, Adie tried to read minds around her. None of them proved useful until she tapped into one person's thoughts. 

_Why is that Wendy chick talking to herself? If this school is getting to her why doesn't she just drop out?_

Adie had gotten better at locating people by reading their minds. She looked to her left and saw a group of kids near the front of the school. One girl was looking straight forward-at Wendy.

Wendy got in her car and began to drive away.

"Oh shit." Adie cursed.

She began racing down the street after her. "Wendy!" she yelled.

Wendy however didn't see her and her car continued down the street. It made a sharp turn and Adie struggled to keep up. Suddenly, the car began speeding up. She would've dismissed it as recklessness on Wendy's side but the car raced through a couple of red lights. That wasn't Wendy at all she would never drive like that. A truck rode down a distant hill at top speed, right towards Wendy's car!

"Wendy!" she shouted.

The car still didn't stop and it was inches away from the truck! Just as the car collided with the truck Adie flung her arm wildly and Wendy's car door flew open. Wendy tumbled out and felt the blow of the crash. She soared backwards in the air and landed on the cemented floor, roughly. Adie dashed to her and ordered a nearby bystander to call an ambulance. She moved Wendy's blood matted hair out of her face and winced when she saw the various burns and cuts on Wendy's face. Her face was a bloody mess.

*** "Didn't Ian tell you to be careful?" An amused and slurred voice told Wendy. Wendy opened her eyes painfully, and took a moment to figure out where the hell she was. She wasn't surprised to see that she was in a hospital. With all the times she had been there, she should have her own room by now. Then her attention shifted to the spirit of Zach Burman who was drinking from his signature flask. Wendy tried to hold her head up to answer him but it felt as heavy as a pile of rocks. It fell back down on the soft pillow behind her and she groaned.

"A lot of help he gave me. If he knew something was going to happen to me why didn't he help instead of just disappearing like you all do?" Z

ach stuffed the flask back in his jacket and coughed. "Wow that's strong! Just the way daddy likes it…Oh yeah, he didn't know something was going to happen to you. I mean he did but he didn't know it was going to happen to you right then and there. You get what I'm saying?"

Wendy held up an amused eyebrow. Good old Zach.

"How did he know then that something was going to happen to me?" she inquired.

"Oh we all knew that something was going to happen to you but like I said we didn't know that something was going to happen to you right then. Anyways, like Ian said we can't tell you much. You have to figure it out on your own." He responded.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Until I figure out what? The fact that Death is after us again? Yeah I get that. What I don't get is why. I thought we had all beaten it and that it was going to leave us alone."

Zach took out his flask again and gulped down a mouthful. Then he smacked his lips and replied, "Well goodie for you, you got that part down. So now I guess I can tell you the rest. Death decided that you were right; the more people he went after the better you, the survivors, would get at beating the Design. So, instead of going after a whole new set of people and seeing you all save some of them, he decided to just get rid of you all. And this time the whole 'new life defeats Death' concept and breaking the chain and all that doesn't apply. There's no way to beat it."

There was a moment of terrifying silence.

"There's no hope for us then?" Wendy croaked.

Zach seemed to think this over. "There is I think. But I doubt you'll be able to do it. The only other way is to go one on one with Death himself. Beat him and you beat the Design. You even get him off your back, permanently." He explained simply.

Wendy began freaking out. "What the hell do you mean that I have to take him one on one? Are you telling him that I have to show up at his domain and what telepathically talk him to death? And how can you kill Death?"

Zach began to back away from the raving Wendy. "Whoa, take it easy there toots. I only deliver the bad news I can't help you with anything."

Wendy angrily pounded her bed with her fists. "Then what the hell _can_ you guys do?"

Zach shrugged. "Watch over you guys and keep you updated I guess?"

Wendy started taking deep slow breaths and Zach closed his flask. "Well I gotta go. It was nice seeing you, I think. And uh by the way; your sister is hot."

He vanished just as Wendy threw her pillow at the wall behind him. The doctor walked in and eyed the pillow then her. Wendy crossed her arms across her chest. "Sorry I have anger issues."

*** The doctor allowed Adie inside Wendy's room along with Kevin who had arrived a while back. Kevin hurried to her side.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked kindly in his serious voice.

Wendy averted his eyes and let out a laugh full of mirth. "Physical wise? I'm fine just a few scrapes here and there and a headache. No biggie. But emotional wise? God I just feel so…Ian visited me today when I was leaving Med School."

Kevin tensed up. He had been there right before Ian had died and he knew of his intense hatred for her. "

Did he cause this?" Kevin questioned, resentment ringing in his voice.

Wendy shook her head. "No but he mentioned that I should be careful. And a few minutes later something took control of my car and here I am. Then Zach appeared and told me that Death is after us again and this time none of that other stuff like 'new life defeats Death' applies. Death wants to finish us for good this time. And the only way for us to beat him is to go up against it one on one."

Adie ran a hand through her hair and shuddered. "Not again."

"Wait, doesn't that mean that all of the survivors are in danger?" Kevin asked.

"That's what Zach said." Wendy answered.

"Then we have to go and warn Nicki and Freddy." Adie pointed out.

"Wait, if the old rules don't apply here anymore will Death come after us in the original order?" Kevin asked.

Wendy hadn't thought about this. "I don't think so. If Death was going to come after us in the original order then _you_ would've been targeted first, not me." She said, referring to Kevin.

"Oh great so Death's decided to spice it up a bit is that it?" Kevin groaned. He seemed to realize something and looked at Wendy, worriedly. "But then we can't leave you her all alone. Death could come after you at any second."

Wendy waved a careless hand. "I'll be fine. Promise." She assured him.

Kevin kissed her on the forehead and along with Adie, reluctantly left the room.

"Oh and thanks for saving me." Wendy added to Adie.

Adie gave her a small smile and closed the door behind her.

*** As they headed for the exit door, Kevin and Adie were stopped by a tall doctor with silvery hair.

"Excuse me, you're Kevin Fisher am I right?" he made sure.

Kevin nodded.

The doctor extended his hand and Kevin shook it nervously. "I'm Dr. Springer and I'm on Mrs. Christensen's case. I assume you want to be informed on her condition."

"Of course."

"Well, Mrs. Christensen is stable enough and there are no external problems. But we examined her head and found that she had a concussion. Now it's nothing to worry about but there is a possibility that she has a blood clot in her head as well." Dr. Springer explained solemnly.

Kevin froze. A blood clot could kill a person… "Is she going to be all right?"

Dr. Springer seemed to struggle to find the right thing to say. "There's no guarantee that she'll be fine. We're going to do a few more tests to see if there really is a blood clot and we'll move on from there."

Kevin couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe.

Adie stepped in front of him and smiled at Dr. Springer. "Thank you. Please let us know if you find anything."

Dr. Springer agreed and left.

Kevin was still in shock as Adie pulled him away to his car.

Author's Note: So there you have it. Now you know why Death is after them and what they have to do. Wendy is fine-for now. Will Death finish her off? And what about Freddy and Nicki? Had Death already targeted them? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out! Hope you all liked the chapter and thanks to all of you who requested a spirit to appear. If I didn't get to any requests in this chapter they will most definitely be in the next one. You can make a request more than once so go ahead if you want. Thanks for reading and let me know what you thought!


	4. Dorm Room Death

Nicki sipped on her latte outside of the popular campus coffee shop. She finished checking her email and closed her laptop then got up to throw away her empty latte cup. When she stood up, a light breeze swept through her golden hair.

"Watch it sis…" the breeze seemed to whisper.

Nicki edgily threw away her cup and began walking back to her dorm room, the mysterious warning replaying in her head.

*** Clarisse Benson kept fidgeting with her mini TV. It couldn't get a signal and all she kept seeing was static. She just about gave up when the static dispersed as she neared her window. Seeing as how it still had a bit of more static in it, Clarisse opened her window and set the little TV down on the sill. She took her popcorn bowl and pushed a chair in front of her window. The chair edged forward by itself and hit the mini TV, sending it down.

***Nicki neared the dorm building when she suddenly heard a yell from above.

"Watch out!"

Nicki looked up and saw a small TV plummeting down towards her! She stood there in shock until an unseen Eli Cade materialized and pushed her harshly out of the way. She hit the floor and scraped her lip. But that wasn't the bad news. The bad news was that just because Eli pushed her out of the way didn't mean that the TV magically stopped falling. It landed on one of her legs. It's safe to say that it hurt like hell.

"OW! Damn it!" Nicki seethed.

She attempted to get up but unsurprisingly the TV had broken one of her legs. She lay there, immobile, until Death made his next move.

***"Oh god!" Clarisse gasped as she heard the crunching sound of the TV landing on someone. She slammed the window down and rushed downstairs. As soon as she left, the window shattered.

***Eli was holding on to both of his knees, wheezing. "Being dead sure takes a lot out of you." He told himself.

Suddenly, he heard a shattering sound and looked up at the exact same time as Nicki (who was still on the ground next to him, not being able to see him). People who were next to Nicki trying to help her, rolled away when glass tumbled down from a third-story window. Before he could do anything to stop it, a few shards of glass pierced Nicki's skull! Every shard that went through her head caused her to cough out blood. Eli closed his eyes but not even the dead could block out sound. From Nicki's body came terrible gurgling sounds as she choked on her own blood. With one final whimper of pain, the life went out of her red rimmed eyes. Shrieks filled the air.

*** Only Kevin could stomach watching the coroner roll away Nicki's mutilated body. Adie had had to cover her eyes and back away. Kevin rubbed his temple and went to find Adie. He found her arguing with well, with no one. Kevin curiously walked up to her and then recalled what he and Wendy had discussed the other night; her talking to spirits. Adie could do the same. Adie stopped arguing with the spirit and moved her head in Kevin's direction.

"I'm not insane. I'm-"

"I know what you're doing but do you think it's safe to do it out here in the open? If these cops catch you talking to yourself they'll send you to the looney bin."

"But I'm not talking to myself."

"I know that but they don't. Who are you talking to by the way?"

"Eli." Adie answered, striding away from the open and stopping behind a tree.

"Why is he here?"

"That's what he was telling me right now."

Eli stood between them tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. "I was here to protect Nicki on an assignment. I'm not the complete ass everyone thinks I am."

"But you're an ass that screwed up, big time." Adie retorted with a frown.

Eli sneered. "As if you could do any better! In case you haven't noticed you're the only one from that messed up cruise thing that's still here."

This hit a nerve in Adie. "At least _I'm _still alive." She shot back.

Even without being able to see him, Kevin could tell from Adie's words that Eli was pissed right now. He stepped in between Adie and what he assumed to be where Eli was.

"Adie and…Eli…wherever you are. Calm down. Now can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Adie calmly explained to Kevin everything that Eli had said.

"Wow dude. You really did screw up." Kevin said laughingly.

Eli laughed sarcastically and clenched his teeth. Then he pointed at Adie with one finger and began inching away.

"You know what? I don't need this! I did my best so screw you."

Then he walked away muttering to himself and disappeared.

*** Wendy flipped through channels mindlessly. How many soap operas were there in this country? She stopped on a cooking channel and realized how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since that morning at home when she had fried some eggs, bacon, and a bottle for Jason.

Jason…!

Wendy thrashed in her bed trying to reach her purse, when a voice interrupted her struggle. "Jason is fine. Kevin called Jamie your babysitter on the way to Nicki's." Alex Thebes told her serenely.

Wendy said nothing.

"Um…that's good to know. What are you doing here?"

Alex wrote something down in his trusty notebook and glanced at her briefly. "Funny, you never used to ask that. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I just found out that Death is after us again so excuse me for being overly cautious." Wendy snapped.

Alex looked up. "Ok then. I'm just here to watch over you and check up like we all do."

"Did something happen?"

"Other than the fact that Nicki just croaked, nope nothing much."

"Nicki's d-dead?"

"Yep, pretty gruesome too. Makes me feel better about the way I went. But don't feel bad for her at least she's free now from Death. She's with us now."

Something about the way he said that sent a chill down Wendy's spine. When Alex turned back to his notebook Wendy punched her bed. "What is wrong with you? How can you just act as if nothings wrong in the world? As is nothing matters?"

"Because nothing does matter to me anymore; I'm dead. There's nothing else I can do except roam around like some pathetic poltergeist. So excuse _me_ if I'm a bit too dreary." With a scowl he began writing again.

After a few minutes Wendy grudgingly broke the silence. "So… how's dying like?" she inquired.

Alex actually laughed. "Eh it's not that bad. Kinda cool actually-except the actual dying part. Now that is painful. But I heard worse from everyone else. Ashley and Ashlyn? Yikes, burning is the worst way to go." He contemplated.

Wendy sensed a doctor coming to the room and she looked wordlessly at Alex who understood. "Guess it's time for me to go. Oh and one more thing, about this whole Death dilemma; remember that you guys aren't the only survivors."

Wendy raised an eyebrow and he disappeared. What does he mean by that, Wendy thought. The only survivors now were herself, Kevin, Adie, and Freddy, right? Who else was left? She kept pondering over this even when the doctor came in.

Author's Note: Ok hope you appreciated the death in this chapter. I tried to make it similar to Zach's death since he and Nicki were related. The next chapter will have Freddy but it'll mostly be a dramatic chapter. What I mean by that is lots of relationship drama; Wendy/Jason/Kevin, Wendy/Carrie/Kevin, Adie/Joshua/Kris, and more. So because of that if you make a request for a spirit they won't appear until the chapter after the next. Sorry! But you can still request. Thanks to Oggytheogre321 for the help on the next chapter! And thanks to you all for reading! Please review!


	5. Love Triangles

The rollercoaster car hit a dislodged part in the tracks and it jackknifed, plummeting to the ground, with Wendy inside. She slipped out of it as it fell in mid-air and she held out her arms screaming in terror as she flew down to her death, the wind whipping her hair back.

As she fell, flashbacks played in her head; she saw herself looking anxiously back at Jason who waved at her from his front seat on the rollercoaster, she saw Carrie at the food court looking warily at Kevin and contemplating her relationship with him, Ian and Erin reassuring her that nothing was going to happen to the rollercoaster, Ashley and Ashlyn playing and winning an arcade game, Lewis testing his strength in a hammer game, and Julie flipping her off before departing with Perry and Amber.

Wendy was brought back to reality when her head hit the tracks below her.

*** Wendy's head snapped up. The monitor next to her began beeping and Dr. Springer wrote something down in his clipboard.

"Miss Christensen are you all right?"

Wendy realized she had been panting and was clutching at her heart. "Fine I just had a bad dream."

Dr. Springer stared at her inquisitively and scratched down something else with his ballpoint pen. With one more worried glance at her, he left the room. Wendy leaned back on her pillow and breathed heavily for a few more minutes. A voice interrupted her breathing.

"Hey Wen."

Hesitantly, she looked up to see Carrie Dreyer, her dead best friend.

*** Freddy walked with the rest of his class down the street. He was on one of those class fieldtrips to a construction site. He still hadn't decided what his major was going to study and therefore, he was tagging along in almost all the fieldtrips to see if anything interested him. So far, there was no such luck. His professor pointed at the rooftop of a soon-to-be mall. As if they needed another one of those. The professor began explaining the painting process and Freddy had to restrain a scoff. The building was only half finished so why had they started painting? The sun blazed in the distance and Freddy wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead, he was glad that he had decided to wear his usual short-sleeved shirt. His cell phone rang and everyone in his class eyed him. Freddy gave them a nervous smile and answered the phone. Kevin was on the other line.

*** The painters lowered the scaffolding and stepped off taking the paint cans but leaving their painting materials behind for later. When they left, the ropes holding the scaffolding snapped and it swung down, with full-force.

*** "We'll be there soon." Kevin promised, hanging up the phone. He hit the accelerator with his foot and sped up the car. Adie was sitting next to him in the passenger seat, looking out the window and thinking about Kris. Kris was her boyfriend well he used to be her boyfriend before he died on that cruise ship accident. She couldn't relate to Wendy anymore than she did now; Wendy had lost her boyfriend and her best friend all in one night just like she had. Except her boyfriend and her best friend was the same person. Then her thoughts swayed to Joshua and she cringed. She didn't know why but she just did just like she always did when she thought of Kris but why? Suddenly, the radio started up.

**But if I had to say goodbye to leave this hell  
I'd say my time has served me well  
**_**I'm falling  
I'm falling**_

Now I'm in over my head, with something I said  
Completely misread, I'm better off dead

The song by Sum41 played ominously and Adie caught her breath. It was the exact same song that had played at the McKinley art museum the night that she, Wendy, Kevin, and Joshua had narrowly escaped Death. Except that they had a few new lyrics. _I'm falling I'm falling_**. **It was a sign.

"Kevin, step on it the song was a sign. It looks as if Freddy is going to fall to his death or something is going to fall on him." Adie explained.

Kevin didn't need to be told twice and he sped up the car.

*** C-Carrie?"

Carrie grinned and plopped down gracefully on the edge of Wendy's cot.

"In the flesh! Well sort of. How's life?"

Wendy blinked. "Um out of all the spirits I haven't seen you or Jason once. Why are you here?"

Carrie frowned mockingly. "I'm just visiting while I can. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Wendy flinched at the words; I'm just visiting while I can… What the hell did that mean?

"Um of course I'm happy to see you." Wendy replied.

This time Carrie frowned for real. "Way to sound enthusiastic." She said dryly.

Wendy chuckled. "It's just…I've been kinda nervous about meeting you and Jason ever since…well ever since I married Kevin."

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh that. I'm fine with it Wendy, really. It's totally weird for me I admit but I'm fine with it."

Wendy didn't let it go. "If you're weirded out by it then obviously you're not ok with it." Wendy pointed out.

Carrie sighed. "Wendy, you know I was going to break up with him before graduation so you know that it really doesn't matter all that much to me."

"But you guys were together anyways. It's not as if there was never anything between you."

"That's true I guess which is probably the reason that I'm weirded out by it. Since I've been watching over you guys I see how serious and kind he's become, he was never that way with me and that's why I wanted to break up. Maybe I am sort of jealous. I never in a million years expected you two to end up together and when you do he becomes the perfect guy, the guy I wanted."

Wendy chewed her bottom lip. "It's not as if he became that way just because we got together. It was _you_ Carrie. You made him that way. After your death he fell apart and his whole jock image wore off. His thoughtful and sweet side came out."

"Oh great I had to die for him to turn into a decent guy."

"Carrie, he loved you and that's why he's this way. He realized that life was short and that he'd better live it seriously. He didn't change because he got rid of you or anything like that. He changed because he loved you and your death changed him."

Carrie's blue eyes crinkled the way they always did when she thought hard about something. Then she relented with a sigh. "Maybe you're right. Hey maybe I was meant to die so that you two could end up together. Eh that's life for you. So…can I see the ring?"

Wendy laughed and held out her right hand delicately, the small diamond glistened.

"Not as big as I would've wanted but it's pretty." Carrie complimented.

Wendy smiled and suddenly remembered something. "You know that he was going to propose to you at graduation right?"

Carrie nodded. "Yeah I felt bad when I heard that. I'm sure you did too since you knew all about my plans to break up with him. I'm sorry that you had to hold that in."

Wendy shrugged. "It's ok. You know I think that Kevin would've gotten you a bigger ring."

Carrie held out her hand dramatically. "Oh I know he would've. Only the best for the best."

The two best friends laughed simultaneously and talked together, no one noticing that Dr. Springer was watching from the hall in surprise and worry.

*** Kevin and Adie bumped into several college students while searching for Freddy.

"Damn I can't see him anywhere." Kevin groaned, trying to look over the heads of the students.

"I have an idea, just stay still." Adie instructed.

Kevin did as asked and she inched away from him a bit and discreetly waved her hand.

Kevin's legs were slowly lifted up from the ground and he hovered over the ground. Due to him already being tall Adie didn't raise him up too high. It didn't take long for Kevin to spot the recognizable Mohawk of Freddy in the crowd. He nodded at Adie whose hands immediately returned to her side. Unfortunately, Kevin didn't land gracefully.

Unless you count falling on your ass graceful.

Adie smothered a laugh when he stood up.

"Thanks." He told her in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Then he hurried away to the front of the crowd and Adie followed. They found Freddy on the side of the crowd looking around tensely. When Adie tapped his shoulder he literally jumped.

When he saw it was them he sighed with relief.

"Oh thank god. I-" he was cut off by the screeching sound of the scaffolding collapsing and swinging towards him!

Kevin rammed Freddy to the ground and the scaffolding missed him.

Freddy held up a hand and laughed sarcastically. "Notice how I'm always cut off right before Death tries to get me."

Kevin began to reply when the painting supplies soared down from the scaffolding right at him! Adie swung her arm and all the paint supplies flew away from Kevin's head and landed on the pavement. Kevin looked at the objects that were meant to kill him with wide eyes.

"Thanks for that. I own you one." He told her sincerely.

The scaffolding swung back at them and this time at Adie. Kevin grabbed her leg and pulled her down. Adie flicked her hand at the scaffolding and it stopped swinging gradually. "You just repaid the favor." Adie breathed.

The trio stood up and they all walked back slowly to their car, forgetting the fact that since Death had skipped them all it was now Wendy's turn again.

*** Kevin pulled up in front of the hospital and he, Adie, and Freddy got off. When they reached Wendy's room Adie excused herself to go and get some food from the cafeteria. She hadn't eaten since yesterday. The cafeteria was pretty full and Adie had to telekinetically bring the last slice of pizza to herself. The second she sat down someone appeared in the seat in front of her.

It was Kris.

Her mouth dropped open and her salad fell to her plate.

Kris snickered. "Very graceful."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she exclaimed a bit too loudly. People turned to stare at her and Adie stood up with her tray, motioning at Kris to follow her. She stopped in the corner of an empty hallway and looked a Kris.

"I repeat, what the hell are you doing here?"

Kris leaned back against the wall and smirked. "Visiting you obviously. How are you?"

Adie was still surprised. "Uh I'm ok I guess." She answered vaguely. "I miss you."' She added quietly.

Kris gave her a pained look. "I miss you too."

There was a silence in which Kris gently took Adie's hand and they stared into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, another familiar face materialized; it was Joshua!

Adie let go of Kris's hand instinctively and blushed furiously. Why did she feel as if she's just been caught cheating on someone?

Joshua smiled at her and waved. "Hey, Adie. How's it going?"

Kris scoffed and turned to look at Joshua but directed his question at Adie.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

Adie who was still blushing responded, "Uh haven't you guys met already? Um Kris that's Joshua my uh my friend."

Kris narrowed his eyes. "Friend huh? Why are you so red then?"

At his words Adie's face turned a shade redder. "I-I don't know I j-just um look can we just get back to what we were talking about?" she stammered.

Kris turned at Joshua. "Happily, as soon as _Joshua_ leaves."

Joshua sniggered and crossed his arms across his chest, his mysterious gray eyes sparkling menacingly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to talk to Adie."

"About?" Kris asked.

"About stuff that really doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me? I'm her boyfriend I think it does concern me."

"Dude, you're dead. I think that kinda disqualifies you as a boyfriend."

"You're not exactly breathing air either my friend."

"Um can you guys please stop this?" Adie asked stepping between them.

Kris took Adie's hand and pulled her away from Joshua. "Sure we don't need to be here anymore." He began strolling her away when Joshua took his arm, turned him around, and punched him!

Adie gasped as Kris fell to the floor. Kris stood up, his lip bleeding and he laughed a demented glint in his eyes. Adie could only find herself asking one question; the dead can bleed? Kris dodged another one of Joshua's punches and the two jumped on each other, punches and kicks everywhere.

"G-guys stop it." Adie commanded weakly.

When that didn't work she tried to move them apart with her powers but apparently they didn't work on the dead. All Adie could do was watch her dead boyfriend and her dead best friend beat the hell out of each other.

*** "How can you do this to me? I thought we were friends." Jason told Kevin with a hurt expression.

Kevin couldn't find any words to answer him. What was he supposed to say; you were dead? It was a fair game then? Kevin opened his mouth but no words came out. All of a sudden, the scene dissolved and Kevin woke up with a start.

He was sitting in a chair next to Wendy's bed, his head on her bed.

"Are you ok?" Wendy asked him. She had just woken up but her eyes still looked sleepy.

"Yeah just a bad dream that's all. Go back to sleep, baby. It's all ok."

Wendy smiled at him and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was fast asleep again.

Kevin looked at her sweet face and couldn't help but think what would happen to him if she died on him? How would he live? He recalled the dream in which Jason was telling him of for marrying Wendy and he frowned. Was Jason right? Was what he did really that wrong?

Freddy walked into the room, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, but I couldn't find Adie anywhere. She wasn't in the cafeteria."

Kevin got up to go and help look when Dr. Springer walked in.

"Mr. Fischer, may I speak to you privately for a moment?"

Kevin was reluctant. His last conversation with the guy had ended with him telling him that Wendy probably had a deadly blood clot inside of her. Not that great a conversation. Nevertheless, he followed the doctor out of the room.

Freddy took Kevin's chair when Wendy's cell phone rang. He quickly snatched it out her purse so to not disturb her and read the caller ID.

It was Bludworth.

Freddy nervously answered it. "Um hello?"

"Who is this?" Bludworth inquired on the other line.

"It's Freddy, one of the survivors, remember?"

"Oh yes. Listen, I need you and the other survivors to get over to the morgue _right now_. It's an emergency. Death has just fucked with me in a very messed up way and we need to beat it. Get over here right now, no excuses. Unless you're dead of course."

And on that cheerful note he hung up.

Author's Note: So hope the drama was enough for you! Sorry that there wasn't that much of Jason in this chapter but I couldn't fit it all in! Well, the other survivors were vaguely revealed here to those of you who remembered from my first Final Destination story but if you haven't caught it yet it will be further revealed in the next chapter. As usual you can request a spirit to appear in a review. And a little extra something; who do you think is better for Adie, Kris or Joshua? Write that in your review as well if you want and the one who gets the most votes will win the little fight they're having in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Bludworth's Quest

"Mr. Fischer, I fear that Mrs. Christensen's condition is worsening." Dr. Springer told Kevin grimly.

Kevin's fists curled into balls at his side and he struggled to keep calm. "W-why? What's wrong?" he asked fearfully.

"She's been talking to herself excessively lately and has been having bad dreams which are a sign that something is neurotically wrong with her. In other words, something in her head is causing all these problems." Dr. Springer replied solemnly.

Kevin relaxed slightly. Dr. Springer must've caught her talking to a spirit and Wendy had been having bad dreams before the accident. They both had. "Oh she has bad dreams all the time and the whole talking to herself thing she's uh…praying." Kevin lied through his teeth.

Dr. Springer held up an eyebrow. "Having a lot of bad dreams isn't exactly normal Mr. Fischer. And as for her 'praying' I overheard her Mr. Fischer. She wasn't praying she was having an actual conversation with an uh 'Carrie' was it?"

Kevin paled. Wendy had talked to _Carrie_? Why hadn't she told him earlier?

"Mr. Fischer you all right?" the doctor inquired with a concerned frown.

Kevin immediately came back to Earth and fibbed quickly, "Uh yeah I'm fine just a bit…were you able to hear more of their conversation?"

"Well all I managed to catch were a few words. But it seemed as if she was talking about you actually, if you're the Kevin they were referring to that is."

"Oh crap… uh I mean interesting. Listen I have to go but thanks for all the information!"

Kevin ran off, leaving Dr. Springer thinking about what a strange marriage couple he was dealing with.

*** "Stop it! Stop it you fucking idiots!" Adie cried, finally pulling Joshua and Kris off each other.

They each stayed a few feet away from each other and eventually they both stood up, breathing heavily. Kris never was much of a fighter and that was kind of evident from his bloody face. Joshua on the other hand, had gotten off without as so much a scratch.

"What the hell's the matter with you two!?" she yelled, her face contorting in rage.

When they didn't answer she turned to Kris, her voice not softening. "Are you ok?"

Kris wiped a trail of blood from his nose and smeared it all over his black jacket. Suddenly, a white light passed lightly over his face and his injuries disappeared.

"The dead can heal quickly." He mumbled.

"Good thing too, you prissy." Joshua muttered.

Kris looked up, fire in his eyes. "What did you say?"

He almost pounced on Joshua once again but Adie jerked his arm away. She pinned him against the wall and when she it was safe, moved back.

"I have feelings for _both_ of you, maybe some more for one of you." She seethed, not looking up from the floor. But it doesn't matter anymore. When you're dead you're dead. You can love but there's no point. I can love one of you but there's no point. It just can't happen. I'm sorry." She said coldly, tears welling up in her eyes.

She left, her footsteps echoing in the empty hallway. Kris and Joshua looked at each other, expressionless before each going their own separate way.

*** "Why does he need us?" Wendy inquired, straightening up in her bed.

Freddy shrugged. "Bludworth's not the most talkative person. The dude quite literally told me to get the hell over there like now."

"Then we better get moving." Wendy said.

She easily began to get off the bed when Kevin stopped her. "You're not going anywhere."

Wendy pouted. "Why? I was in a car accident big whoop. I'm better now. I don't know why they haven't let me go yet."

_Oh because you possibly may have a deadly blood clot in your head that can kill you. And since you're talking to spirits the doctor thinks you've gone bonkers which really isn't helping your case, _Kevin thought to himself.

But of course he didn't tell Wendy this, instead he just grinned. "You know how hospitals are. If something happens to you they get sued so they're still running their tests and all that. And until then you're going to have to stay here, babe."

Wendy scrunched her brow, suspicious. But then she relaxed. "Fine. Where's Adie?"

"I'm here." A familiar voice called out from the doorway. It was Adie who was leaning against the door, her face coldly furious. "We shouldn't keep Bludworth waiting." She said sternly.

Freddy shot her a 'how did you know that' stare and she just poked the side of her head in response.

"Guess we're all good to go then." Kevin said. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Wendy's forehead, fighting the urge to ask her about her conversation with Carrie.

Wendy waved her hand limply and rested her aching head back on her bed when they left.

*** Unbeknownst to Wendy, in the room next to hers they were installing a new monitoring system. Eric Harvey, the worker there, pushed the system a bit back to where it was underneath the television. With a long once-over look at it Eric left, satisfied. The second he left the room, the crane holding up the television began weakening under the invisible force that was now working on it. The crane screeched metallically as it lowered by itself, on top of the monitoring system.

*** Adie knocked fearlessly on the huge chained doors leading inside Bludworth's morgue. Usually, she would've just telekinetically forced it open but she had no energy inside her. No feeling. Her insides were numb and icy and it reflected in her actions.

"Open up, it's us." Adie demanded.

The door creaked open and the massive frame of Bludworth appeared. His frequently amused spark was gone and he didn't even bother to ask why she hadn't opened the door herself. He moved aside and Adie, Kevin, and Freddy walked in.

The morgue was as foggy and depressing as the last time they had visited. It reeked of death and Adie wanted badly to just walk into his cupboard of an office and she did-but not before catching a glimpse of a cot that harbored Nicki's corpse. She winced and entered Bludworth's office. With a huff, she sat in the tiny chair that had been pushed aside.

When they were all seated Bludworth cleared his throat. "Such a shame that Nicki couldn't make it, we need all the help we could get. Now going back to the reason I asked you to come her on this lovely day; our dearest pal Death just killed my wife today." He announced.

They all stared at him. His eyes, always blank were livid and his fists were rolled into balls.

"I-we're sorry." Kevin said uncomfortably.

Bludworth looked up and grinded his teeth angrily when he spoke, "I don't need your apologies! What I need is your help!" he snarled.

"How can we help?" Freddy offered.

Bludworth was less tense as he leaned back in his old swivel chair. "I assume you all know that Death is once again up to his old tricks but this time he's going after all the survivors. And that is why my wife was mysteriously killed at the gas station today as we are survivors. This time Death won't be stopped by any of the usual obstacles so we need to take him on. The only way to do that is by recruiting some spirits help and then showing up at his domain." He explained like if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Maybe it was but Adie knew more than that to believe that they could beat Death that simply. There _had_ to be a catch.

"Um this sounds way too easy for comfort. What's the catch?"

Bludworth got up from his seat and glowered at her. "You think it's simple? If it was simple I would've done this crap a long time ago!" he cried heatedly, making a dent in his less than sturdy ancient desk. "You have to summon the spirits first and then convince them to help you, which is extremely difficult because Death is holding them back and no one wants to mess with that bastard. I tried summoning a few spirits but apparently they thought I was too intimidating or something."

Freddy let out a stifled chuckle. "Imagine that."

Bludworth grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him off his feet but definitely not in the romantic comedy kinda way. "You think this is funny Mohawk boy? You have no fucking idea what you're dealing with!"

Kevin and Adie came to the aid of the terrified eccentric and Bludworth unwillingly put him down.

Freddy defiantly glared at Bludworth before he shrank down onto his seat. Thankfully, Bludworth dismissed it.

When they didn't leave he eyed them. "Well? Don't you have work to do?"

"How do we know when we've convinced enough spirits and what do we do when we have?" Kevin questioned.

"You'll know when you feel Death's pissed off presence and when you do report back to me." Bludworth answered.

"But-"

"Go!" Bludworth roared.

They all scampered away from the irate man's office. Bludworth scowled and thought to himself, knowing that Adie would read his mind, _Watch out for Wendy._

*** "Again? My god what's wrong with this world!" Wendy cried out after flipping through channels the second time that day and not finding any decent shows again.

"Wendy! Watch out!" rang Peter Pan's voice from the television.

Wendy changed the channel not giving the line another thought.

"Try our new Baconator now at Wendy's!" a voice announced in a commercial of the popular fast-food franchise.

This time Wendy felt a twinge of paranoia. Once could be considered a coincidence but twice? No way, something was up. She hit the red button on the control next to her bed and almost immediately a nurse appeared. Her name tag read 'Jennings'.

"Mrs. Fischer? Are you all right?"

Wendy flinched self-consciously. She wasn't used to being called 'Mrs. Fischer' even the doctor didn't call her that.

"I'm good I just need to get out of this room. Now."

*** The crane finally reached its limit and collapsed. The television impacted the silver shiny bar from the monitoring system and it bended to the right. Then the crane fell on it and the bar went right through the wall to Wendy's room.

Author's Note: So Wendy might die, Bludworth's quest is revealed, and now they're off to get spirits on their side. Sounds fun. Forgive me if the planned accident was stupid I wasn't feeling very creative. Now the next chapter will be mainly about spirits which is why I'm sorry that I didn't include any requests for spirits in this chapter. What you can do now though is make a request of what spirits you want to join the little quest thing and make a request of the ones who you want to appear but say no to going. I'll figure out a way to even it all out. Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Recruitment

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fischer but I can't let you out of the room." Nurse Jennings insisted while hovering over Wendy's bed and struggling to keep her from moving.

"I have to go now or I'm going to die!" Wendy protested.

"Wendy watch out!" a voice cried.

Wendy turned her head and saw Nicki's spirit. Wendy gazed at her, still not grasping the fact that she was dead until Nicki ran up to her and gripped her arm tightly.

The nurse gasped when she saw Wendy fall to the floor just seconds before the bar from the monitoring system burst through the wall.

Unfortunately, that gasp was the last sound Nurse Jennings ever uttered.

Wendy felt the recognizable warm splatter on her neck and legs. She rose her body up with her trembling hands and instantly shuddered. The bar had gone right through the nurse's head and was now sticking out of her forehead, sticky blood oozing from it. She eerily resembled Kat Jennings at the time of her death.

Suddenly, Wendy's head began to spin and her vision got blurry. With a final groan she collapsed to the floor, the back of her head bleeding. Nicki swiftly pulled the emergency rope on the wall and the room began flashing with red lights, the sounds of doctors and nurses hurrying down the corridor. She eyed Wendy sadly before departing.

*** "How much time does she have left then?"

"1 day at the most. I'm truly sorry Mr. Fischer."

Wendy heard a muffled sob and she painfully opened her eyes. A warm hand took hers and she felt a cold wet tear splash on her arm. It was Kevin and he was crying. Why was he crying? Her mind couldn't sort out the details because it was still hazy. So hazy…

Footsteps faded away after a door closed. Wendy could only sense one person in the room.

"Kevin?" she called.

His figure came into view and once again a warm hand took hers. "What's happening?" she asked him meekly.

Her vision finally cleared up and now she could see Kevin's tear-stained face.

"Kevin what's happening? What's wrong?" She repeated in a more pronounced voice.

"You uh had an accident after the nurse died. The stress was too much for you and your head kinda of…well it reached its limit and you passed out."

"And that's all?" Wendy prompted.

Kevin hesitated. "Not really. You see they had suspected that you had a blood clot when you first got here. But after what happened today they found that you had an aneurysm in your brain because of the fall you had from the car crash."

Wendy's heart leapt to her throat. An aneurysm was _beyond_ deadly. If it was put under too much pressure it could burst and her head would basically become a blood bath. The nauseating information made her regret studying medicine. "Can't they just operate on me?"

Kevin shook his head. "It's too serious right now. It's inoperable."

Wendy felt drained. Too much information… Without warning Wendy grimaced and hung her head on the opposite side of her bed railing and began coughing up blood.

*** Adie tapped her foot impatiently on the floor of the secluded room she and Freddy had broken into. After hearing about Wendy she had ran out of the room. It was too much for her to bear. She just wanted it all to end for it to just stop. But it wouldn't. Not until they did what Bludworth had asked for. At least that's what she kept telling herself while pacing the room. There was a jingling sound at the door and Adie readied her arm for combat in case it was a nurse or doctor. Instead it was Freddy with a scrap of paper in his hand. It was a summoning spell. He handed it to her and she looked at him, confused. "I thought you were going to read it."

"Bludworth said that only a visionary could do it."

"Great." Adie muttered. She took the paper from his hand and read out blandly,

"Hear these words hear my cry

**S**pirit from the other side

**C**ome to me I summon thee

**C**ross now the **G**reat **D**ivide"

Nothing happened. Adie re-read it and once again nothing happened.

"Try it with some emotion." Freddy advised.

Adie tried it but again nothing happened. After three more fruitless tries she was getting angry. This time when she repeated the spell she was basically yelling.

"Hear these words hear my cry

**S**pirit from the other side

**C**ome to me I summon thee

**C**ross now the **G**reat **D**ivide!"

Suddenly, there was a glistening cloud of smoke and Adie and Freddy were pushed backwards by the force. When they stood up coughing there were many spirits huddled in the room. Some appeared anxious while others appeared prepared.

Adie didn't know most of them personally but from Wendy and Kevin's descriptions she could recognize Ashley, Ashlyn, Lewis, Ian, Erin, and Julie.

Others she knew from websites online Alex, Clear, Kimberly, Burke, Terry, Carter, Kat, and of course Rory.

And the rest she already knew, Alex Thebes, Eli, Nicki, Cheryl, and Maddie.

"Um aren't there supposed to more of you?" she concluded.

"Eh those other wusses were too scared to even show up. But not us, right bro?" Lewis said touching knuckles with Eli.

"You got that right." Eli answered.

Nearby Clear scoffed. "They couldn't come. Death managed to hold them back but we were able to get away. But that doesn't mean that were _all_ going to help you." She said pointedly, flashing Ashley, Ashlyn, Maddie, and Terry dirty looks.

Ashley crossed her arms along with Ashlyn. "Well excuse us for being afraid of spending all of eternity with Death." Ashlyn said dramatically.

"Yeah we just don't want to mess with that guy." Ashley agreed.

Maddie nodded. "It's not just that, the thing is if we fail then we're screwed. We lose our freedom we lose everything."

"We'd rather be free than be stuck in Death's little hell hole of a Domain." Terry said.

She seemed to be the most logical of the group. Go figure.

"So I'm guessing you guys won't be joining us." Freddy murmured.

The group of girls shook their heads.

Ian and Erin sniggered.

"Figures that the princesses would back out." Erin mocked.

"At least we're not pasty-faced Goths." Ashley said superiorly.

"Oh and as if being a blonde air-head bitch is any better." Erin shot back.

"Enough guys!" Burke commanded.

They all fell silent. Even Adie who wasn't even talking felt the urge to not open her mouth. Burke's authorative presence was strong.

"Can I just say something?" Rory questioned.

"NO!" everyone shouted in usion.

Rory glared at them. "Sheesh give a guy a break will ya?"

Adie sighed. "What is it Rory?"

"I was going to suggest that instead of arguing here like a bunch of bitches we could just have the people who don't want to go on the quest back out of the circle." He said reasonably.

Everyone looked a bit ashamed at the fact that a former coke-head had an actual idea and they didn't.

Maddie, Ashley, Ashlyn, and Terry backed away first.

Then Carter did and he took Terry's arm. "I'm staying with you babe."

Terry giggled and Adie and Freddy rolled their eyes.

"Anyone else?" Freddy prompted.

Sheepishly, Julie backed away.

Adie was stunned. "Julie? Don't you want to save your own sister?"

Before she could talk Ian did, "Wait we're doing this to help Wendy? Screw it then I'm out."

Erin seized his arm. "Ian get over it already what's done is done. You can't blame Wendy forever. We're dead. The least we can do is help the people who freed us and Wendy is one of those people." Erin snapped.

Ian's eyes flashed angrily but he grudgingly stepped back into the circle.

"You were saying?" Adie motioned at Julie. "

I do want to help Wendy, she's my sister. But I just…What if you guys can't do it? There are only three of you not counting Wendy who's on her deathbed right now."

"There are not only three of us. Wendy is in this she might not die if we can do this. Bludworth is helping too and you guys aren't exactly standing by the sidelines either." Adie rationalized.

Julie gazed at her sadly. "Defeating Death isn't going to help Wendy. You're too late to help her. I'm sorry but I just won't." She backed away without another word.

"That's it then?" Freddy made sure.

No one else backed away.

In the end the spirits that had agreed to help were Rory Peters, Eli Cades, Lewis Romero, Kat Jennings, Alex Thebes, Nicki Burman, Clear Rivers, Ian McKinley, Erin Ulmer, Thomas Burke and the three other visionaries; Alex Browning, Kimberly Corman, and Cheryl McKenna.

13 people.

Adie randomly remembered the fact that 13 was considered an unlucky number but she dismissed the fact and smiled at the ones who had agreed to go on the quest.

"It looks like a good group. We might just win this thing." Freddy said.

"Oh you bet we're going to kick that bastard's ass!" Eli cheered.

Everyone else agreed.

All of a sudden, Adie, Alex, Kimberly, and Cheryl felt a dark feeling creep up on them. A malevolent spirit a vicious one. Adie knew that this was what Bludworth had been talking about. It was Death's angry presence. He was pissed off now and nothing was going to get in his way.

Author's Note: Well there you go those are the spirits who are in. Hmm…poor Wendy. She's dying on a hospital bed and no one can help. Will she survive? You'll just have to read to find out! The summoning spell is entirely from the show 'Charmed' so I take no credit for it. The aneurysm idea came from watching way too much Greys Anatomy. Oh and in case you're wondering Freddy was able to see the spirits because they were summoned. Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Now or Never

Wendy sat up in her bed a ran a hand through her newly cut hair. Her head had been bleeding so much that after it had dried up, it had matted in her hair disgustingly. It was extremely hard to take off the blood off the edges so they had cut it to where it was shoulder-length. Wendy snorted. The way the nurses had coddled her and complimented her, Wendy felt as if the haircut was some kind of goodbye present. Thankfully though they had kept her bangs intact. Wendy liked her bangs. They were a part of her- at least they were a part of whatever was left of her. Kevin had left a while back to spend the night with Jason and she was incredibly bored. She hated being confined to a bed when people were dying. She hated feeling so useless. She bit her lip thinking about how badly she wanted to leave and it began to bleed. Wendy ignored the rusty penny taste, a feeling of desire surging through her. Suddenly, it all went black.

***Wendy opened her eyes and was amazed to see that she was outside her room! What was going on? She quietly opened the door to her room and caught her breath when she saw that she was still on the bed! The other Wendy was unconscious and appeared as if she was resting peacefully. _What the hell is this? Am I cloning myself now? Ugh, things were so much easier when all I had to do was randomly wait for a vision. _Wendy walked up to the sleeping Wendy and shook her. It had no effect.

"Damn it, wake up!" Wendy hissed angrily.

Everything went black again and the awaken Wendy disappeared in a purple light. The sleeping Wendy was briefly surrounded by the same light before waking up. She huffed loudly for a few seconds before her eyes darted to the monitor. It was increasing in numbers and Wendy hurried to calm down. She didn't want any doctors to come barging in right now. She reached for her purse and began digging through it for a handbook that Bludworth had given her. He had given both her and Adie one to highlight any powers they might receive so that they could read up on it. In hers, Wendy only had precognition and telepathy highlighted. She immediately turned to the table of contents and found the page for 'Cloning'. She read through it but realized that it wasn't cloning. According to the book, you didn't have to be unconscious to clone. With a sigh she started from 'A' and began browsing through the possible options. Acid generation, accelerated healing, animation, areokenesis, and astral projection… She instinctively turned to the 'astral projection' page.

'**Astral projection** (or **astral travel**) is an esoteric interpretation of any form of out-of-body experience (OOBE) that assumes the existence of an "astral body" separate from the physical body and capable of travelling outside it. Astral projection or travel denotes the astral body leaving the physicalbody to travel in the astral plane while the person is momentarily unconscious.'

Wendy only understood about half of it but from the looks of it, astral projection was her newest power. She highlighted it and smirked. She could go anywhere she wanted and still be in her hospital bed. Wendy closed her eyes and longed to leave. Within seconds, astral Wendy was inside her apartment.

*** "Shouldn't there be one more person with you?" Bludworth asked when he saw Adie and Freddy standing outside his door for the second time that day.

"Kevin's at home with his son Jason. But we had to come here and tell you, we got all the spirits that we needed." Freddy told him enthusiastically.

The corner of Bludworth's mouth crinkled. He almost smiled. _Almost._

"That's good news. But now comes the hard part. Tomorrow, we're going to Death's Domain. As you both know, Wendy figured out how to get there. The incantation and potion she made are at her apartment where we will be going. When we get to the Domain, we'll summon the spirits quickly and I'll take it from there while you all follow." He instructed.

Adie found the nerve to ask what was on everybody's mind, "What about Wendy? What's going to happen to her?"

Bludworth didn't answer.

"Did you hear me? I asked, what's going to happen her!" Adie fumed.

"I don't know. I wish I did. All we can do is hope that maybe by defeating Death, her ailment can be cured."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"Then she'll die." Bludworth said simply.

Adie scowled. "You better hope she doesn't." she threatened.

Bludworth grimaced. "I think its best that you go now."

Adie started to protest when Freddy took her arm and led her away to her car.

"What was that for!?" she cried yanking her arm away.

"It's not the best idea to get the guy who's helping us defeat Death pissed off." Freddy retorted, starting up the car.

"Don't you care about what happens to Wendy?"

"Of course I do but if there is a way to help her it's by defeating Death and we can't do that without Bludworth."

Adie dejectedly rolled her eyes and quietly gave up on the topic.

*** Wendy peeked inside Jason's crib and beamed. He looked so cute and peaceful. She ran his chocolate brown hair with her fingers and then tip-toed to her and Kevin's room.

He was sprawled on top of the bed with the exact same clothes he had been wearing during his last hospital visit he hadn't even bothered to take off his shoes. There was a carton of take-out on the cabinet next to him and Wendy smiled sadly. If she did die what would happen to Kevin? He couldn't even cook for himself let alone baby Jason. She sat on the edge of the bed and prodded him on the back. Kevin shifted uncomfortably and when his eyes finally opened they grew large and he jumped up with a surprised scream.

"Agh! What the hell? Wendy what are you doing here?" he inquired frightfully, slurring his words.

Wendy laughed. "I got a new power, astral projection. I can stay in the hospital, unconscious while my astral form can go wherever I want."

Kevin did nothing but blink for a few minutes. "So then you're not really you?"

"Uh I'm still fuzzy on that but yeah I think I'm me."

"Ok then. Wendy…I'm sorry about not being able to help you. About not being there or telling you about what the doctors were worried about. I just…I didn't want to lose you. But now I will." He whispered his eyes wet.

Wendy stroked his cheek. "Hey, nothing is going to happen to me. I'm going to be fine." She lied.

Kevin could sense her dishonesty and he hugged her tightly.

Soon, Wendy began crying on his shoulder. "I'm going to be ok. I'm going to get better, we're going to beat Death, and then the three of us will live happily ever after." She croaked jokingly in an attempt to make him laugh.

Kevin just breathed heavily and held her closer. "I hope that's true."

Suddenly, Wendy felt a stabbing pain in her head and she moaned.

"Wen? Wendy you ok?" Kevin asked her hysterically when he shook her and she didn't say anything.

The familiar hazy sensation swept over Wendy and her eyes rolled up. She fainted and fell to the floor, having convulsions. Kevin leaped from his bed towards his cell phone but astral Wendy vanished in a purple light.

***Wendy could vaguely make out the scene before her. She was back at the hospital lying in her bed, voices ringing in the background with anxiety and panic. She heard machines beeping and the scuffling of feet.

"Her heartbeat's up to 180!" a voice cried.

Wendy knew this was a sign but her mind couldn't concentrate. Everything faded.

*** "She what?!" Adie exclaimed when Kevin told her the news over the phone.

"She's having convulsions and the doctors are trying to keep her stable. Adie it's time. It's now or never. If there's a chance that defeating Death will save her you have to do it now."

"But Bludworth said that we were going to do it tomorrow."

"I don't give a damn what Bludworth said! My wife, the mother of my kid, the love of my life is dying! I don't care what anyone else says you're going to go to hell literally, and beat Death."

"But what if beating Death doesn't save Wendy?"

There was a pause on the other line.

"We won't know until we try." Kevin said gravely.

"Well, will you be coming with us?"

"I'm not leaving Wendy."

"Ok, then we'll see you later. I hope." Adie hung up and began to dial Bludworth's number when Freddy took it from her.

"What's with you today?" she asked him testily.

Freddy kept his eyes on the road. "Nothing is wrong with me but I'd rather call Bludworth if that's ok. He doesn't respond to attitudes."

"This coming from the guy who pissed him off so much that Bludworth almost crushed him into a pulp." Adie murmured.

Freddy smirked before calling Bludworth.

*** Bludworth was on his way home when his cell phone rang. Knowing that Death was after him, he answered the phone but kept his eyes intently on the road.

"Hello?"

"Bludworth, it's Freddy. Listen, Wendy is dying so we're going to have to go to Death's Domain right now."

"Excuse me? I thought I made it clear today when I said that we were going tomorrow. Besides, like I said today we can't be sure that defeating Death will save Wendy."

"Well Kevin, Adie, and I personally don't care. We're going to take the chance if it means that Wendy might live."

Bludworth sighed. So much nerve and stubbornness in the youth today. Yet, it was somewhat touching how much they cared about their friend.

"Fine. Get over to Wendy's apartment right now and start the potion. I'll be there as soon as I can." He ended the call and as soon as he set his cell phone down, the radio started up ominously.

**"Drop dead a bullet to my head**

**Your words are like a gun in hand**

**You can't change the state of the nation**

**We just need some motivation**

**These eyes have seen no conviction**

**Just lies and more contradiction"**

Bludworth's sixth sense heightened and his eyes scanned the road in front and in back of him. All he saw was the empty winding road surrounded by the dreary swamps.

Then a massive truck that read 'We Sell Guns! Good-quality for all your hunting needs!' caught his attention.

But this was Death's intention all along. For that one second that Bludworth took his eyes off the road to look at the gun truck, a reptilian animal crossed the road. Bludworth noticed it at the last second and swerved his car away. It spun twice on the road before crashing into a tree. Bludworth's head crashed through the windshield and he flew out.

*** Bludworth raised his bloody head full of bits of glasses slowly up. The whole lower portion of his body felt useless and his chest and arms were plastered by his own blood. There was a hissing and scuffle behind him and with a pit in his stomach, he turned. Behind him was the large reptilian that had crossed the road before. It was a crocodile. And there were several more behind it. Bludworth screamed for the third and final time in his life.

Author's Note: Uh if it didn't suck too much I'll elaborate more on Bludworth's demise in the next chapter but that's up to you, let me know if I should. The next chapter will be the major climax one where everything including poor Wendy's fate will be revealed. So thank you all for reviewing and reading and please review! The song is "Still Waiting" by Sum41 and all the info on 'astral projection' is from Wikipedia.


	9. The Battle

Author's Note: The major fight between death and the spirits and all that take place in this chapter. I REALLY hope that it did not suck because I feel that it did and I don't know it feels rushed. Be warned that there will be a few cliffhangers in this chapter.

"Where's Bludworth? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Freddy asked while breaking two stick-like herbs in two.

"He should but he's not so quit whining and get back to work." Adie snapped.

Freddy glowered at her after he threw the herbs in the cauldron. It fizzled satisfyingly. "What's your problem? Ever since that afternoon at the hospital, you've been acting really bitchy."

Adie frowned.

"Life changes and when it does people do.' Adie said vaguely.

"Oh, really helpful. Seriously, what happened?"

"I had a fight."

"With who? Wendy?"

"No, Kris and Joshua."

"They're dead."

"I know that thank you but they came to me as spirits and began fighting over me."

"But they're dead."

"Yeah I got that the first time you said it."

"Sorry it's just that they're dead how can you be with them? Yeah ok they're solid and all that but they're still dead and invisible to everyone except you and Wendy."

"And that super Freddy is why I've been bitchy lately."

"But they're dead."

"How many more times are you going to say that before I decide to beat it out of you?"

"Sorry it's just that I find it kinda stupid to be angry over two dead dudes."

"But they weren't always dead. When they were alive I liked both of them which is why it's hard for me."

"Hey I get that. The truth is I kinda liked Cheryl and now she's dead. It's hard to get over that but life goes on. You can't hold on to the past forever."

Adie was surprised but instantly regretted it. She had to stop underestimating people. "Thanks for the advice."

Freddy nodded nonchalantly and added an essence of powder into the cauldron. There was a small pop and Adie began chanting the summoning spell. Fog filled the small room and the spirits appeared; Rory, Eli, Lewis, Kat, Alex Thebes, Nicki, Clear, Ian, Erin, Thomas, Alex Browning, Kimberly, and Cheryl.

Another figure moved forward from the haze and Adie and Freddy gasped. It was Bludworth.

"Why are you here?" Adie asked him, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"I'm dead." Bludworth replied simply. He nodded towards the T.V and Adie moved the remote towards her.

With a push of the ON button the news channel popped up. The reporters were broadcasting live from the marshes of south McKinley.

"Tonight another devastating tragedy has occurred in this once peaceful town. An unknown driver's car swerved off the road tonight and he went flying out the windshield! It is believed that the driver managed to survive the impact but died soon thereafter, when he was brutally ravaged by a pack of local crocodiles! Viewer discretion is advised as the following image is quite gruesome."

The camera directed away from the reporter and onto a mangled body on the ground. The corpse had no head. Adie couldn't even tell it was Bludworth the only distinguishable thing about him was his attire that he had been wearing a few hours ago. A few hours ago. It was hard to believe that Bludworth wouldn't be there anymore.

"Due to the fact that the entire head is missing from the corpse, a positive identification will be hard to make. Several police officers are searching for the head right now but it will be difficult due to the time and the dangers."

Freddy took the remote from her and turned off the television. Adie was grateful, the image had been burned into her memory and she was feeling slightly nauseous. No head... God it could be a crocodile's midnight snack or worse, their play toy.

Bludworth snapped her out of her realm with his loud, booming, and dead voice, "There's no time to worry about my demise right now. If you want to have a chance at saving Wendy we have to hurry."

"But what do we do when we get there?" Freddy questioned.

"We, the spirits, have to all join hands; it's a way to deflect anything that Death throws at us. Kind of like a force field. It should distract Death while all the visionaries combine their powers and use it against Death. But our force field won't last long and if Death gets through it…you might not stand a chance." Kat explained.

"Jesus, this all sounds like some cheesy Sci-fi fantasy crossover." Adie muttered.

"It might but that doesn't mean it won't work. We just have to trust that it will." Alex Browning told her.

"Wait what about me then? I'm not a spirit or a visionary what will I do?" Freddy spoke up.

"You're going to have to join hands with the visionaries some of their power will transfer over to you. Just don't let go or you'll be screwed." Clear responded.

Freddy nodded and took a deep breath. "So, we're doing this."

"We're doing this." Cheryl assured him.

Freddy smiled at her and then turned to Adie. "Do you have the incantation?"

"Yep, here goes nothing."

Adie hesitated.

"Hey kid we don't have all day. I've got to get back to my magazines." Rory piped up. Adie chuckled and began chanting.

"There is danger on this terrain that cannot remain

Take us there take us now to Death's Domain."

Freddy sprinkled some incense over the cauldron and there was a puff of smoke that blinded them all and sent them to their feet.

*** Wendy was carted off to the O.R after the convulsions had briefly stopped. Even though her aneurysm had previously been inoperable they were going to take a giant risk and were going to operate on her. They were just starting on her operation and Wendy was under the amentia. Kevin was watching from the gallery, nervously tapping his fingers. Suddenly, Wendy's heart rate began increasing and the monitors uncontrollably began to beep. She was crashing. The doctors hurriedly rushed over to stop the bleeding from her head and Kevin's eyes widened in fear.

*** Adie snatched Freddy's short-sleeve and pulled him up. The spirits were already holding hands and were all chanting. Death came into sight and he waved his arm at them. The spirits deflected the surge of power but some of them were pushed back. In the smokiness of it all Cheryl, Alex, Bludworth, and Kimberly came at them and took their hands. They all held out their arms and Adie felt the tips of her fingers become warm. A burst of energy erupted from their hands towards Death. The power hit him squarely on the chest but it seemed to have no effect on him.

"Damn it! We need Wendy's power!" Cheryl cried.

"But we can't get it! She's not here!" Adie shouted hers and everyone else's feet were sliding back due to the force of Death's power.

She could tell that the spirits couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Wendy," Freddy yelled. "We need you!"

***Wendy felt herself slipping away and the smell of blood invaded her nostrils. There was a nudging voice in her head though. 'Help' it seemed to say. Wendy was coming out of the anesthia and she could sense the doctor's panic. She wasn't going to make it. But seeing as though she was already unconscious and dying, she was sure that the doctors weren't going to mind if she paid her friends a little visit. Wendy astral projected away to Death's Domain.

*** The spirit's protection shield broke and they were all blown away. Freddy dodged an attack from Death and rolled away on the ground. He, Alex, Kimberly, Cheryl, Bludworth, and Adie had long given up trying to use their combined power to beat Death. Without Wendy's power there was no point. Cheryl glided his way and pulled him away from another electrifying attack from Death.

"Thanks." Freddy heaved.

"No problem. We have to stick together, right?"

"Right."

Freddy spontaneously kissed her. Cheryl kissed him back. There was a crash and Adie landed in front of them.

When she saw them she scoffed, her hair falling onto her face. "Guys this is _really_ not the time."

Cheryl and Freddy laughed.

"Heh, don't laugh help!" Adie said, telekinetically blowing back one of Death's attacks.

There was a sparkling purple light and Wendy appeared! She was in her hospital gown and the cap on her head glistened with blood. She ripped it off and threw it to the ground. "I'm here." She wheezed.

Adie, Cheryl, Freddy, Alex, Kimberly, and Bludworth scrambled her way. They all joined hands and held out their arms. But without the spirit's protection, they were all in the open when Death blew another attack their way. Freddy knew that he wasn't really needed and he did what he felt was right; he sprang in the path of the attack and took it. Freddy's body propelled in the air as a burst of electric blue energy came from the visionaries' hands and hit Death. He burst into flames before everyone's eyes and a massive wave blew the whole place apart. When the smoke subsided, they all saw a glowing circle in the middle of the area. Death was gone.

"What the hell is that?" Erin asked abruptly.

"That's for the new Death." Burke said breathlessly.

"What? We went through all this shit just to get another Death?" Lewis said with disbelief.

"It looks like it. Think about it, life can't work without there being Death. It doesn't work like that." Kimberly breathed.

Bludworth was the first to stand up. "I'll do it." He announced.

There was a moment of silence.

"What? Why?" Kat inquired.

"Maybe he just feels like it. If the dude freaking want to creep around down here for eternity let him do it. Why the hell should we care." Rory shrugged.

Kat rolled her eyes at him and Rory stuck out his tongue.

"Would you rather wait for a new Death to arrive? Or would you rather it be me instead? At least with me you can be sure that you won't be on my hit list." Bludworth reasoned.

"So all you have to do is just stand in a weird glowing circle and you become Death?" Adie asked incredulously.

All of a sudden, Wendy groaned and her head hit the ground, she disappeared in a purple light.

"If it's going to save Wendy just do it." Clear said desperately.

"I can't be sure that my becoming Death will help her but it's worth a try." Bludworth reluctantly and slowly stepped onto the circle. There was a glimmering light and Bludworth was in a new set of black robes. A scythe fell to the floor next to him. Bludworth picked it up with a demented laugh.

"Ah all those years of me trying to defeat Death…and here I am accepting my role as the new Death." He chuckled.

Everyone looked at him nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you you're already dead." Bludworth told the spirits.

"And as for you," he started looking at Adie. "Rest assured that Death won't be coming after you…yet. Watch over my son by the way." Bludworth gave them all his wicked smile and tapped the deadly scythe. There was a red and black swirl and he vanished.

"Freddy. Where is he?" Adie asked almost immediately after Bludworth left.

Freddy's limp body was a few inches away from her and she crawled over to him. He wasn't breathing.

"We have to get out of here. We have to get help for him." Adie demanded, momentarily forgetting about Wendy's condition. The spirit's agreed and they all disappeared alongside with her.

*** As soon as Wendy's astral form returned to her body she winced. The smell of blood was overwhelming now and she could feel her head being prodded with thick instruments. Blood flowed from her head rapidly and Wendy knew it was over. Within seconds she stopped breathing.

Author's Note: Lots of stuff happening in this chapter! The last chapter is the next one which will probably be posted over the weekend. Thank you all for reading and please review, let me know your thoughts on the chapter! Thanks!


	10. Over

Author's Note: Pretty long, sorry!

Adie landed on the wooden floor of Wendy and Kevin's apartment. Freddy was on the ground next to her still not breathing. Adie shook him hardly as spirits began materializing.

"Can you guys help?" she pleaded.

"It was an energy attack. The only way to heal that is get out the negative energy fast. Kind of like sucking the venom out of a snake bite." Erin instructed.

"And I do that how?"

"Hold your hand over the wound and focus all your energy on it. But you have to do it _now_. There's no time to waste." Nicki said.

Adie quickly held her hand over the bloody gaping hole in Freddy's chest. She closed her eyes and her hand turned a dark blue. A surge of power transferred from her and to Freddy's wound and it began to close. Slowly, it was healed. Freddy's eyes flickered open. "Am I dead?"

Adie laughed and moved away from him. "Nope. But you were pretty close."

Freddy got to his feet with help from Eli and Lewis and he blinked. "Did we win?" he asked hopefully.

They all laughed.

"Barely but yeah we did. And Bludworth is the new Death now." Cheryl informed him.

Freddy snorted. "Can't say I'm surprised. The job was made for him."

Suddenly, Freddy felt a pang in his head and the world melted away.

Wendy was lying lifelessly on a bloody cot. A masked doctor walked to her side and dismally pulled down his blue mouth mask. "She's gone. Time of death 18:00." He declared regretfully.

Freddy came back with a jolt. "Wendy," he panted. "I saw her she's going to die if we don't help her."

"How do you know that?" Adie asked him.

"I-I saw her in a well in a vision or something."

Adie was taken aback. "A vision? How the hell did that happen?"

"Sometimes when a person transfers their power to another person even for a moment like you did with Freddy, the person absorbs some of the transferor's power." Alex Thebes explained.

Freddy stared at his hands. "Cool. Does that mean that I can read minds and move things?"

"I don't know. You'll have to try it out." Alex Thebes replied.

Adie clawed at Freddy's arm before he could move it. "We don't have time for this crap we have to save Wendy. Do you know when she's going to die?"

"Uh the doctor in my vision said '18:00' military time so I guess that means at 6:00, right?"

"And it's 5:47 right now. Come on we have to get to the hospital."

"And what are we supposed to do when we get there."

"I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Do we just stay here?" Eli interrupted brusquely.

Adie thought about this. "No… just fly or whatever it is you do and get to the hospital before us. Try and help Wendy in any way you can."

Adie and Freddy rushed out of the house. No one noticed not even Erin however that while Adie had been talking, Ian had looked up strangely at the ceiling as if he had heard something and vanished.

The doctors dashed through the cramped room with the defibrillator machine and began rubbing the electrodes together.

"Charge 300!" Dr. Springer demanded.

The other doctors placed the electrodes on Wendy's upper body and the machine sent a shock of electricity to her heart, however it had no effect on her heart rate.

"Clear! We're losing her! 400!"

Another shock but still no response. Wendy was no longer alive. But, her astral form unwillingly left her body and left to god knows where.

*** Astral Wendy landed in a serene peaceful place. "Help. Someone please help." She begged.

As Wendy inched closer to death, her astral form grew weaker and astral Wendy was already fading away. Her head lay on the foamy ground and tears rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly, someone appeared and Astral Wendy looked up hopefully. When she saw who had 'come to her rescue' her face fell and her head dropped back to the ground. She was screwed because the one person that she could count on to not help her was Ian McKinley.

*** Wendy was still flat lining at the hospital. All the spirits arrived and formed a circle around her bed just as Adie and Freddy burst through the gallery door above them.

"She's dead." Kevin whispered, his eyes watering up despite the fact that he was more angry than sad.

Adie glanced at the clock next to her. It was 5:52. 8 more minutes until Wendy was 'officially' dead.

*** "You called?" Ian smirked.

Astral Wendy narrowed her eyes and stared at Ian, pure hate in her eyes. "I didn't call for you I called for someone who could help me. Bludworth, Alex, Clear, Kimberly, I don't know anyone who isn't you." She growled.

"And yet I was the only person who heard your call. Funny how life works. It must be Bludworth's handiwork." Ian said thoughtfully.

"Then why did you answer the call? You hate me, why the hell would you want to help me?" Wendy argued.

"Erin convinced me to let it go."

"She's a miracle worker then."

"Obviously or else I wouldn't be here. Now do you want my help or not?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're being a bit too snippy for someone who's basically dead already." He stepped over to where she was and carefully let his hand hover over her head. "I think that if could heal your astral form, when you return to your body the real Wendy will be healed too. But I could be wrong." There was a faint glimmering light-that faded almost instantly. "Damn it." Ian murmured.

"Why isn't it working?" Wendy questioned drowsily.

"I don't know!" Ian cried angrily kicking the air.

"Why do you hate me?" Wendy inquired, her eyes beginning to close.

Ian didn't answer. "Your stupid little pictures and mystical visions of the future killed Erin and then you and Kevin didn't even bother to try and save me at the Tri-centennial." He confessed after a few silent moments.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "The pictures didn't cause the deaths and my mystical visions gave you and Erin a few more weeks to live. As for the Tri-centennial thing, you were 10 feet away from us and Kevin had just been kicked by a freaking horse in the ribs. If I would've tried to help you I'd probably be crushed too. Besides, I saved you at the hardware store don't forget that."

Ian's eyes flashed. "You could've at least tried like you did with Kevin and your sister who by the way doesn't even care enough about you to have joined the team of spirits who went up against Death."

Wendy scoffed. "As if you care. You probably didn't even want to join either. Erin probably had to convince you to do it just like she had to convince you to let it go. You haven't forgiven me, Ian. You just think you have."

Ian stared at the destined-to-be-dead girl lying on the ground in a new way. "You're right."

Wendy was stunned. "Ian McKinley is admitting that he's wrong? I must be hearing things."

"Do you want me to apologize or not?"

"Continue."

"I'm sorry for having hated you before. I had no right to do it and I'm sorry."

Wendy jokingly held out her hand. "Friends?"

In an even more surprising move Ian shook her hand. "Friends."

The glimmering light appeared over Wendy's head again and this time it was stronger. A warm feeling swept through Wendy.

"Thanks." She murmured to Ian before passing out and fading away.

*** "Time of death 18:00." Dr. Springer said regretfully.

Wendy's dead pale face shined under the fluorescent light above her. In the gallery, Kevin was pounding the glass window in desperate frustration. Freddy was holding him back while Adie just sat there, a glassy look in her eyes. Wendy couldn't be dead. She was Wendy. Wendy survived everything, she always cheated death. She couldn't be dead. Adie tip-toed in shock towards the gallery window and looked down to see Wendy. She really was dead. Adie's eyes glistened with tears. A purple light glowed over Wendy momentarily and Adie wiped her eyes. Was she seeing things? The to Adie's complete disbelief the monitors began beeping steadily and Wendy opened her eyes! Kevin stopped pounding the glass window and Freddy slowly let go of him. Wendy's big chocolate eyes looked up at them from the huddle of shocked spirits and doctors and she winked. Good old Wendy.

3 weeks later!

Wendy's long ponytail (yes her long hair grew back) bounced as she left the medical clinic. Her weekly checkup was over and she was in perfect health. Wendy wondered how her head had taken all those blows in the past and was still miraculously attached to her neck. Dr. Springer had offered her an internship at the hospital. She was in the hospital so much that it was only natural for her to work there. She stopped by the McKinley police station and dropped off Kevin's lunch. Before she reached the exit door however he saw her and called out her name.

"Wendy!" she turned with a smile and kissed him.

"Why didn't you stop by my desk?"

"You looked busy."

"I'm never to busy for you, you know that. How did the doctor visit go?"

"Great. I'm in perfect health and my head is doing fine. I just can't do anything too intense."

"Hmm guess that means no more bungee jumping off cliffs huh?"

"Funny. No, it means that I won't be chasing after Death again any time soon."

"Why would you? Bludworth let us and everyone else off the hook. He won't be playing the same mind games that the other Death did."

"Good point. It just seems so weird to not have to worry about that anymore. I did it so much that I feel like it's a part of me now."

"Oh I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I'll jump into traffic and you can try and save me."

"You're mean."

"True, but at least I make you laugh." He countered.

Wendy giggled. "Well, I have to go now. Gotta go check on Jason."

Kevin looked at his small little desk. "I'm sure they won't mind if I take a break."

"Won't you get fired if you leave?"

"Nah, after Adie and Freddy beat Death nothing exciting ever happens around here."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It is for me. It's beyond damn boring over here. Anyways, let's go. I think there may be something for you at home." He said mysteriously, his eyes twinkling.

Wendy looked at him suspiciously before getting into the car.

*** Adie and Freddy lit the final candle on the cake and spun around at the sound of jingling keys.

"Turn off the lights." She hissed at Freddy.

He did as asked and they both hid under the table. When the door opened, they jumped out (Adie banging her head on the table in the process) and screamed "Surprise!" together.

Wendy just blinked. "Yay." She said half-heartedly.

Adie pouted. "Way to get excited Wen."

"She's cheated Death half a dozen times. I doubt that a surprise party will shock her." Freddy laughed.

"Uh what is this?" Wendy asked puzzled.

"It's a get-well party…or something. Look we set this all up so just enjoy it, please?" Adie asked with wide eyes.

Wendy, Kevin, and Freddy laughed. They began cutting the cake when Freddy snapped his fingers.

"I knew we forgot something!" He left the room for a second and when he came back, all of the spirits were with him!

"Whoo hoo! Party baby!" Zach cried, turning on the radio.

Freddy flicked his wrist and several chairs moved towards the table. It turns out he had received only Adie's visions and telekinetic powers but not the whole mind-reading thing. But that was fine for him.

"Dude what is that shit?" Eli complained, changing the radio station.

A loud rock song began playing.

"That what I'm talking about!" Lewis jeered.

Jason and Carrie walked over to where Wendy and Kevin were. Carrie smiled at them and pushed Jason in front of her. Jason looked apologetically at Kevin.

"Dude, I'm s-sorry. I'm happy for you guys really." Jason said truthfully.

He and Kevin hugged in 'dude style' and then they high-fived each other. Carrie and Wendy smirked at each other and Wendy left when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and was astonished to see that it was Harry, Bludworth's son. He was tall, dark, and muscular like his father and had the same booming voice. "Mind if I join the party?" he questioned with a grin.

Wendy didn't even bother to ask how he knew and let him in. Inside, Ashley, Ashlyn, Julie, Maddie, and Terry were all fighting over baby Jason.

"My nephew is so cute." Julie cooed.

Wendy laughed. "Just don't hurt him." She warned playfully.

Julie gave her sister a thumbs-up and continued cradling Jason. Alex and Clear, Freddy and Cheryl, Kimberly and Burke, Kat and Rory, and Joshua and Stacey were all dancing in the small living room to a dance song that had just begun playing. Adie looked at Joshua and smiled. Joshua liked her but he loved Stacey. Just like she liked Joshua but loved Kris. However, that wasn't going to work out, she had moved on and so had Kris. From across the room Kris was talking to Jake and Courtney. He caught Adie's eye and smiled at her. Adie waved and walked away. Life was going good for her, no more drama. Wendy walked through the room distantly. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned to see Ian with a drink in his hand.

"A drink for your thoughts?" he joked.

Wendy took it from him gratefully. After she took a sip he looked at her questioningly.

"Well?" he urged.

"It's just so weird that it's all over. I can't accept it."

"It's not like we all will stop visiting you. You just won't have to deal with Death anymore. I'd imagine that would be a relief."

"It should be but… I've lost so many people and watched loads of others die that in a really morbid way I got used to it. What's the point of having all these vision powers if I can't help anyone with them?"

"Guess you really like saving people huh? Well maybe you could work for the police part-time in those 'special' paranormal cases. That would put your powers to good use."

"What like that girl from 'Medium'?"

"Something like that. Why not?"

"Hmm that's actually not a bad idea. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Ian!" Erin called from behind them. Ian smiled softly at Wendy before leaving.

Wendy took another sip of her drink. She and Ian were friends. Huh how about that. Kevin spun her around from behind and she laughed. Ian was right. It should be a relief that it was all over. And it was going to be. She started dancing with Kevin and she glanced out the window. She could've sworn she saw a dark blur flash by. Death was watching, and surprisingly that wasn't a scary thought at all.

Author's Note: There you go. You didn't actually think I'd kill Wendy did you? She's my favorite character! And as for Freddy he's too great a character too kill off too. Sorry to disappoint if any of you were expecting a death. The Ian saving Wendy thing was just for them to finally make amends and also because I love his character too. All those fancy medical terms are from 'Grey's Anatomy' too so I take no credit. This is the last of this series but I MIGHT write another but this one will have nothing to do with this series. I have another final destination/charmed crossover story that you guys can read if you want. It's in the 'Charmed' category and it's called "A Charmed Destination" Original huh? Anyways, hopefully this story met everyone's expectations and thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. You're all the best readers ever! Special thanks to Oggytheogre321 who helped me with some major plot points throughout the story! Oooh and thanks to punkypreppy13 for writing the Wendy/Ian story that I bothered her so much with! Wow long author's note I'm going to stop writing now.


End file.
